CP - May, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3616-3734 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2376. *CP - April, 2376 *CP - June, 2376 Cardassia Plots First Week With a new twist, three posts take place in the year 2365 and circulate around the life of ERON BERN and OZARA BRIK. The first, ERON is 13 and entering his project into a science fair, only to be harassed by one of his older sisters, Sasha and her friend Isela Brik. In the second, OZARA comes home from her shift in the military, at this point being 17 and the rank of D'Ja. We discover Ozara is the main financial supporter of her other and her seven other sisters. In the third, ERON is back at the school while his friends wait for a ride by OZARA. She arrives, but Ozara and Eron are stopped by two Glinns who attempt to assassinate the teens, only to hit Eron's science project and caused a temporal ripple. The teenage consciousness wakes up in the adult bodies of 2376, letting OZARA and ERON find themselves nude in bed together and unsure what has happened. They are at a loss of what to do and Ozara offers to drive them to their parents to get help, unaware of their future selves duties. Meanwhile, the adult consciousness wakes up in the teenage bodies of 2365. ERON is thrilled to see his sisters again and figures this for a dream, while OZARA is left behind to attempt to explain what happened to school officials when she knows nothing. Hating to relive the past, OZARA has to defend herself to her old commanding officer named GUL SADRIK. He makes suggestions that she will make up for her mistakes later that night in his quarters. OZARA leaves and goes to the Bern residence to speak with Eron, trying to convince him this is serious, but has to leave for Sadrik's. Sneaking back in at night Ozara has taken obvious abuse and ERON finally realizes they need to leave. Back in 2376, CORAT DAMAR organizes a meeting with ELIM GARAK who is the head of his security. They have the usual banter and Garak suggests two options to help Cardassia. 1. Taking people from the moons and repopulating Cradassia and cultivating unused lands. 2. Allowing for more military support from attacking pirates. Second Week The adult minded OZARA BRIK and ERON BERN go to the past Gil CORAT DAMAR. They petition for his help, appealing to his more engineering minded side at this stage. Finding the 'teens' amusing he gives them access to a science lab. In the present, ELIM GARAK and AELA VAYLEN have a discussion in regards to rebuilding a new Obsidian Order organization in order to protect Cardassia and make her more prosperous. The teenage minds of OZARA and ERON in 2376 have just discovered that in the future there is the Dominion War and must of who and what they love is destroyed. DAMAR unknowing of what is going on, goes to reprimand Eron for fraternizing with Ozara so much. He then remembers back to his past and how a switch did happen and reassures the others, their future selves are working on fixing this. Encouraged to meet CYDJA BERN, ERON goes to his home and meets her along with JAMES MUNROE. Both the younger kids see a marked differences in how Bern is behaving and Cydja exploits it. The next day at school JAMES encounters a teenage girl names OTANNA UTRAL. She seems to be rather knowledgeable about James and Terran's in general. Both exchange flirtatious comments back and forth before parting ways. Having dropped the kids off, OZARA is waiting around and decides to explore. Meeting DAYIN LETHO gives her the first chance to indulge in her younger habits and the two explore each other. Third Week Finally discovering how to switch back to the normal time, the adult minded ERON BERN and OZARA BRIK manage to get back to 2376 and find their younger minded selves. They explain their memories will be wiped to stop contamination of the timelines despite the potential to save millions of lives, the risk or causing another outcome is too great. Via the transporters, the consciousness of each person is switched back into the proper bodies. Once the younger versions are sent back to their own time, BERN pays a visit to CORAT DAMAR who explains he knew all along what was happening and that the younger Legate owed him, the two making plans for a dinner meeting. CYDJA BERN is pleased to have BERN back to his usual self and tells him Questa invited her to the wedding. He acquiesced, only to have Cydja bring up the idea of her marrying James, which Bern does not approve of. OZARA is confronted by DAYIN LETHO about the activities him and the younger minded Ozara did during the switch. Ozara is embarrassed and swears him to secrecy as well as breaking off their 'relationship.' A concerned BERN has a talk with JAMES MUNROE about how to act around Cydja so she doesn't get the wrong ideas. JAMES continues his friendship with OTANNA UTRAL and invites her to his place to go swimming. While there the two teens experiment with good old fashioned making out. BERN finally makes it to the dinner with DAMAR who is being more and more nice. Damar expresses his concerns over Garak who is raising his suspicions (more or less because it's Garak). Damar questions Eron's loyalty and seems to be coming onto/flirting with the young man. Damar later explains it was a test to get him riled and expresses his worry over another uprising of the Obsidian Order. JAMES and CYDJA depart from Cardassia to reach Terok Nor in time for the wedding, being taken by SAREX the pilot. Now the kids aren't in the house, BERN invites OZARA over to get her help on interior decoration and making the house more kid friendly. She is hesitant to make decisions in case his future wife won't like it. That evening, a Bajoran named SOLIS BRIN escapes from her previous owner Gul Danan and breaks into the Bern home only to be caught. She explains her situation to BERN who believes her to be a criminal and locks her up with intentions on returning her for processing and a trial. Fourth Week Wishing to do the right thing with the Bajoran, ERON BERN stops at GUL DANAN'S home. The Gul is the previous owner of Solis Brin and has issues a fictitious criminal report on the girl. Eron finds out and asks for property rights over the Bajoran which he obtains. BERN goes back to his home to speak with SOLIS BRIN. She appears missing at first but then runs away only to be persuaded to stop by Bern who explains the situation. Brin is allowed to stay in the Bern residence. New character ZORBIN KARELL is introduced as one of CORAT DAMAR's secretaries. He is given the assignment to remove a few guards at the Bern home for new placement guarding the Klingon/Cardassian boarders. Upon arrival, he begins to snoop in the Legate's affairs and discovers BRIN. Zorbin seems all too eager to help, leaving Brin confused but she promises to say nothing about the man's intrusion. BERN returns from work to talk with BRIN about her living arrangements. He discovers the young Bajoran cannot read but is willing to clean/cook to earn her keep. There is some sexual tension between them as she offers a massage and her services as a comfort woman so she may pay back his kindness, but the Legate refuses. Later that night after dinner, BRIN once more offers to massage BERN and she is perched on top of him when OZARA BRIK walks in and gets the wrong idea. Storming out, Bern attempts to explain and puts his foot in his mouth. After both calm down, the two have a talk and Bern ends up proposing the Ozara and she accepts. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Growing tensions in the Munroe home escalate in an argument between SHAWN MUNROE and LESLIE POL, once again over Questa and the newly arranged living situation. Shawn ends up signing his rights away to Leslie, allowing her to have emancipation. While packing her things, BRYCE WREN arrives with an order for Shawn to sign but he is unavailable. LESLIE hands Bryce the wrong padd when he leaves. Having no where else to go, DENORIAN THAY offers a bed until LESLIE is able to establish her independence. LESLIE then takes the opportunity to contact JAMES MUNROE to inform him of what happened. SHAWN takes it upon himself to contact ERON BERN and apologizes on Leslie's behalf. BERN reveals that he was indeed in love with Questa. After interaction with MIRIAM KALLAN, KATAL WOLFE offers her a transfer to the USS Fenrir. The Fenrir is understaffed and needs good people like Miriam, the Lieutenant accepts. Celebrating, T'POK and MIRIAM play kalto, where T'Pok begins to exhibit odd behaviour which concerns Miriam. Inviting him to dinner to discuss in private, T'Pok accepts. When the dinner is over, T'Pok appears embarrassed that his emotional state has been noted and leaves quickly. The next day at work, T'POK has a violent outburst on another officer. MIRIAM follows him and the T'Pok confesses what has been happening, while the two meditate. QWIN RITALL runs into the roommate of the girl he is sleeping with. Him and VALA PHOENIX chat it up in the school room with obvious flirtations. Qwin finds out Vala is in a semi-abusive relationship. Leaving the classroom, QWIN runs into LAPHRYN. Being fascinated by different species and cultures, he approaches and makes small talk, eventually extending his services in weapon making should her rebels need help. Running back into with VALA, QWIN converses with her more, finding out she broke up with her abusive boyfriend and that she may be pregnant. BRYCE WREN finds himself bored and makes an effort to socialize with BROOKE ANDERSON. Finishing a round of mini-putt in the holodeck, they go to have icecream on the Promenade, only to witness an explosion. Brooke is injured and taken to the infirmary. QWIN is called into PATRICK REESE's office as a suspect in the bombing. His conflict logs do not help his case, yet his boast that his weapons would have been more effective gets him some more time. J'PEL visits MIRIAM to discuss a specific plant referenced in the Bajoran scrolls being studied on the ship. J'Pel discovers T'Pok is in Miriam's bedroom sleeping, but passes no verbal judgment. KATAL approaches MIRIAM to inquire about T'Pok, affording them three days leave to try and fix whatever is going on. MIRIAM goes back to see T'POK and assists his growing emotional issues with Vulcan massages. CORBAN MADDIX is having lunch with MATTHEW HUNTER, discussing his new arrangement with LESLIE. She is living his Maddix's original quarters while he bunks with Matt for the CTC program. Of course Maddix is an ass and needs payment. Matt leaves and another named Pat approaches. Maddix takes Pat home only to discover Pat is actually a male, and this was set up by BROOKE as a joke. KATAL and EBEN get into a discussion about Marcus' plans on leaving as Captain, when Katal reveals that she know if she reallly wants to leave and Eben prompts her to discuss with this Marcus. QUESTA finally arrives to Ceres with pilot SAREX, but is 30 hours early. She then hitches a ride with MIKAEL ISLANOVICH to the station. Upon arrival to the station, QUESTA is greeted by the disgruntled LESLIE, who proceeds to rip into her, leaving the woman disoriented. Finally however, SHAWN spots her on the promenade and brings his new fiance and her child MINIYA to their shared quarters to get settled. SHAWN wishes to discuss things with QUESTA including wedding plans, rumours about her past and general concerns about adjusting. QUESTA then uses her telepathic abilities to show him everything about her past involving men. Second Week Through with her conversation with Eben, KATAL WOLFE goes back to her quarters to tell MARCUS WOLFE her feelings on leaving her post. The Captain is stunned and prefers to defer the subject for a later discussion. MARCUS goes to Quarks and runs into EBEN DORR who inquired about how the discussion went with Katal and the two exchange word about whose business to mind. MARCUS, infuriated by his discussion with Eben, goes to EZRI DAX and explains to her how important family should be and that too many place career over family. His worries about the past and insecurities about women's fidelity haunt him. He then goes back to his quarters to finish the conversation with KATAL. Katal comes to the realization she is too much like her other who did pick career over her daughter, and Marcus wants the best for Karyn. T'POK, having more troubles with the images in his mind and overly emotional state visits J'PEL and informs her of everything, getting logical Vulcan advice and meditation. CORBAN MADDIX is still traumatized from his encounter with Pat and goes back to his old quarters to avoid his roommate. LESLIE POL sees him and tried to cheer him up. Maddix discovers its her birthday and treats her to dinner. Meanwhile, PATRICK REESE continues his investigation in regards to the explosion on the promenade, singling out BRYCE WREN whose security code was used to look up information on bombs: Bryce requests legal counsel. KATAL goes back to work feeling justified in her decisions, while EBEN pushes to hear what happens. Feeling Katal is still being dragged down, he records his conversation with Katal, where she reveals a jealously over never being first. MARLON NADIS in his attempts to win over ZEVRIN K'PREL memorizes a Romulan love poem and says it to her, though he does not know the poem is intended for the father of the woman. Zevrin finds him charming nonetheless and she accepts. SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA become intimate for the first time since her new arrival to the station and they celebrate being an engaged couple, learning what they can about the other. T'POK begins to have the images appear in his dream until he sees a particular face. Arriving to MIRIAM KALLAN's quarters later at night, they search the manifests where he finds the ship and man who may have the answer to their questions. QWIN RITALL is finally called into REESE's office to be told he isn't a suspect anymore in the bombing but that he is being dismissed from Starfleet. The Trill takes this in stride and seems more pleased than anything. QWIN later wanders the halls and meets up with ALVEAN sharing a common quirky personality traits, and Qwin extends his offer once more for his services in weapon and defensive technologies. SHAWN discovers LESLIE has been bunking with MADDIX in order to stay on the station. Assuming the worst, Shawn goes to the Commanders quarters and punches him in the face in front of MATTHEW HUNTER who is then filled in by Maddix as to what is going on. SHAWN returns home later that evening and then goes out with QUESTA to get her a wedding ring, showing off just how much money he has. He also informs her that her cooking is somewhat to be desired. The following day, SHAWN goes to get his haircut, only to find out LESLIE is working there. They are forced to speak, hearing each other out and making up somewhat. Shawn offers to pay for her own quarters, if only to get her away from Maddix. ZEVRIN meets back with JIMMY LANE who is becoming more and more pushy about being paid back for his generosity. Zevrin refuses to pay him how he wishes and decides to move out from the holosuites. MARLON helps rescue her. Moving on the in the explosion investigation, REESE hears back from Starfleet command and breaks the news to BRYCE he is being relieved of duty and going to trial. On his way back to his quarters, he encounters LESLIE who is bringing back his datapadd she used to research bombings on. The two go back and Bryce's name is cleared. SHAWN is introduced to a new character NATALIA VOGEZ, who is a doctorate in archeology. She has a son who is nearly Questa's age which seems to irk Shawn. Third Week Trying to sharpen his bartending social skills QWIN RITALL is there for his friend VALA PHOENIX who continues to share her personal problems in regards to her pregnancy. Qwin tells her she has to start living for herself and not others. Back from Earth, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI is visiting the station between semesters in medical school and has some social time with EBEN DORR. In the Wolfe home, KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE are experiencing tension after the recent issues regarding his thoughts of leaving the Fenrir. In hopes of getting a better idea of Katal's side, MARCUS goes to SHAWN MUNROE for family advice. SHAWN continues to play the listener to NATALIA VORGEZ who is having issues with her domineering mother who is coming to the station to live with her. NARYANNA takes time to visit the new bar owned by QWIN and meets the interesting crewmen known only as ALAN and KEFG'VO. Before her surgery QUESTA contacts CYDJA BERN on Cardassia to see how things are. Cydja inquires if she can come to the station for the wedding and tells Questa about Bern's odd behaviour of late. KATAL finally takes the leap after speaking with Chief O'Brien to approach MARCUS about her transfer to DS9. He is shocked and angered now able to relate to how Katal felt initially and puts off the decision until he's had time to think. CORBAN MADDIX and LESLIE POL have lunch together at the Crow's Nest and are approached by SHAWN who wishes to let Leslie know she is invited to the wedding if she wished to, so long as she is respectful. Concerns over the recent events and Katal's desire to leave, MARCUS checks out the station education system to see if it was all that bad. His talk with KEIKO ISHAKAWA opens his eyes that there is potential on the station. SHAWN and NATALIA chat again, this time about her concerns that her son Dylan is dating a much older woman. The Doctor puts her foot in her mouth when she is told by Shawn that his fiancé is much younger than him, but Natalia sees how it may not be that bad. KATAL and MARCUS finally talk to each other about the issues they've been having and Marcus confesses the station could be a doable option and that the family being together is what is most important to him. KATAL takes a visit to the firecaves with NATALIA after she discovers one of the sensors isn't working and also for general data collecting. Once there they remedy the problem only for a rockslide to occur. However, a pa-wraith was also released using Katal as a medium to destroy the scanner (and hinder their search for Sisko) and get out of the cave. Natalia is protected by an old Bajoran Pendant. LESLIE finally takes herself out of school, explaining herself to KEIKO who offers helpful advice feeling more confident she is not disliked as much as she previously had been. BARBARA MUNROE, Shawn's mother, arrives to the station for the wedding and is introduced to QUESTA. She is shocked to see Questa as a Cardassian and goes on to exhibit her strange quirks and domineering personality. SHAWN is more than shocked to have his mother there. That evening QUESTA goes through her operation to remove the Cardassianness and SHAWN gets in the mood to be with her now she is back to normal. LESLIE meets BARBARA when she comes around to inquire about the wedding and is able to really bond with 'Grammie.' Leslie squeals about Questa and her ideas about the woman, which encourages Grammie to push Shawn for a prenuptial agreement. BARBARA decides to spend her time on the station living with Leslie so there is more room when James and Cydja arrive. SHAWN and QUESTA discuss the prenup, and Questa expresses her desire to keep her past between her and Shawn. Shawn agrees and puts his trust in her, telling Questa to lie about their choice to sign a prenup and reaffirms he wants to marry her despite her past. LESLIE has a heart to heart with BARBARA, expressing her strong desire to be truly loved like Mrs. and Mr.Munroe loved each other. Frustrated she can't find it, Leslie leaves for her new job as a waitress at the Crow's Nest. Fourth Week At her new job as a waitress at the Crow's Nest, LESLIE POL makes an unexpected acquaintance of TAHMOH ALMIN. The two hit it off, but Tahmoh seems to be overly interested in the young girl. Back from her trip to the Firecaves on Bajor, KATAL WOLFE has a conversation with MARCUS WOLFE about being safe and being checked out to see if she is ok. BROOKE ANDERSON attempts to reconcile with CORBAN MADDIX for her joke with Pat, but the Commander is less than enthusiastic and completes another task for CTC with his mind focused on the job. In the science labs, NATALIA VORGEZ is approached by a man who trades a necklace for some money and says it is from "Kate." SHAWN MUNROE inquires about the necklace only to discover that Kate is really CADENCE DAINKEN who has previously been thought missing. Shawn brings this to the attention of GWEN DELANE, who orders him to try his best to decipher the Ancient Egyptian symbols on the chain. JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA BERN finally arrive to the station. Escorted by SAREX, the two children are greeted by QUESTA and BARBARA MUNROE. At first there are tensions between the Grandmother and Questa because of the Cardassian present, but issues are soon resolved. LESLIE and her relationship with TAHMOH is getting stronger despite the short span of time. Finding the attention she has always wanted, Leslie is quick to trust the boy and the two become intimate. MADDIX sees NATALIA as being a new face on the station and approaches her. After some flirtatious comments, Maddix discovers the necklace she has from Cadence and becomes concerned. MADDIX then confronts DELANE about hiding this new information from him and wishes to be informed about anything else that may be happening. New character DYLAN MCCAIN is replacing JOCELYN NELSON as a scientist on the station. BRYCE WREN welcomes the officer and helps get him settled and adjusted. LESLIE decides that she is going to visit her father on Bajor as she now has her freedom. Wanting to say goodbye to SHAWN MUNROE and inform him she can still come to the wedding, the two end up talking about feelings for each other. Shawn expresses her best interests were always in mind. LESLIE then goes to TAHMOH and informs him. He is thrown off but assures her he will visit her and they will start the rest of their lives together. The Munroe quarters are full as the family including CYDJA has dinner. They discuss various things from boys to school before BARBARA begins her racist statements towards Cardassians. Tension mounts before Grammie leaves and the others head out for icecream. The next day, QUESTA has a heart to heart with BARBARA. The mother-in-law asserts her authority and again is rude until Questa finally speaks up for herself, gaining the older woman's respect for the moment. Another new character, DIANA MCCOY (great grand daughter of Dr. McCoy) begins to work on the station. She treats MADDIX to a physical before his final CTC exercise and manages to fend off his advancements. On Bajor, we discover TAHMOH ALMIN wasn't everything he was pretending to be. He is actually an inductee into the Orion Syndicate who has been given the task of assassinating a wanted person against the OS. His target is the Pol family. Meeting up with another OS memeber only known as RAINE, he is told YANJI POL has already been poisoned and he is given the supply to do the same with Leslie. Alt Universe Plots Third Week In an alternate universe, where MARCUS was not accepted as officer aboard DS9, and consequently neither was KATAL T'KASSUS, the two meet in a bar on Deleron 5. Katal is now in the Maquis and searching for parts for her ship, where Marcus is more like a treasure hunter. There is obvious bitterness and distrust between Marcus and females in general, referencing his past difficulties with ex-fiance Amanda. Flashbacks Third Week Going back to the year 2371, we see the events leading up to MARCUS WOLFE coming onto DS9. JADZIA DAX and BENJAMIN SISKO have a discussion about the wormhole and the need for more social-science officers to work things out. They narrow the choices to four candidates. JADZIA interviews MARCUS only to have a poor opinion of him and heavily favours another officer. However, SISKO is all for MARCUS and convinces JADZIA to accept him. #05 May, 2376 2376 #05 2376 #05